Reunition
by Tendaaf
Summary: Rey is suprised when she finds a wounded Kylo Ren knocked out the the forest on the planet she has camped on. Takes place about a month after the events of The Last Jedi. *CONTAINS REYLO* Rated K for mild blood and possible language? (OH AND I HAVENT ACTUALLY LOOKED FOR ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES SO TELL ME IF YOU FIND ANY)


The sky at dawn seemed to create an illusion of orange and purple as the sun slowly emerged from the snow covered tips of the horizon. It was warm and bright and created an intense shadow of her silhouette as she trekked through the wet and salty snow. She kept her eyes on the non existing path leading towards the surrounding forest, unwilling to look up at the peircing sky. She had been walking for what felt like hours. What she was searching for, she did not yet know. She took a second to catch her breath, her stamina failing to keep her moving, and her legs weakening in pace from constant unrest. The snow melted under her feet and she continued to move. Before she had began to walk towards the forest, she had witnessed something that left her shaken and nervous.

A struggling groan echoed in the back of her mind, followed by a piercing scream that made her fall to the floor in terror. For a second she felt a flash of intense pain located to the left of her gut, but it faded before she could fully react. She slowly get to her feet. By the time she stood up she had a horrible headache, the kind that pounded and lingered for some time. Something had told her to go to the forest, not a voice, but a feeling. She grabbed a sack filled with food and water and walked out onto the the porch. She had debated going, but the feeling wouldn't have let her stayed either way. With that, she began her long hike to the forest, that had carried into the morning dawn.

By the time she had entered into the forest itself, the sun had risen to its highest state. She could hear the sound of birds chirping joyfully as she got deeper into the wilderness. The snow had become slightly thicker with the tall and elongated trees blocking out a good portion of sunlight. Her headache had became lighter the more she neared the forest, to now which it was almost completely gone. She feeling she had felt back at the sauna stilled grasped her as strong as ever, and had only gotten stronger as she approached. She hadn't heard much since eshe had left, though she swore she could have heard a soft breathing in the very back of her head. Now she knew she had heard it, because she now heard it again, louder than before. The deep breaths sounded quite familiar to her but she wasn't able to locate what to. Her heartbeat started to speed up as she wondered deeper and deeper, and she started to wonder if coming here was a good idea. A long way ahead she could see broken branches, sharp and jagged. They stabbed the ground like kitchen knives and had black scorch marks on them she could only assume

came from a previous storm that had knocked them from their trees. The breathing she heard in her head began to get louder, louder, and louder until it thundered uncontrollably in her brain. She began to run, until she neared a large branch, jagged like the rest and scorched to the rim.

Suddenly, the breathing stopped. But she could hear it elsewhere. She slowly and carefully walked around the large branch, to which she found a figure, laying restlessly a few meters away. The snow around the figure and nearby was stained a dark crimson red. The figure, was laying on its side with a black fabric draped over it, also covered in what seemed to be blood. It's hair was messy and scattered over its face covering most of it.

She was frozen. She immediately knew who it was and was so stunned she couldn't speak. She ran over to him and kneeled, finding that she was in fact correct or his identity. She turned him over to find he had been bleeding out to the left of his gut, and he was badly wounded.

What is he doing here?! She thought silently to herself. She was shocked and panicked and didn't know what she should do. For a second she felt like leaving him there, but she would never, and could never do that. She put both hands on her chest to find that he was still breathing, fortunately. She hadn't brought anything that could help him, so the only thing she could think of doing is waking him up.

She tried to calm herself down, knowing that the last time they had met had not been very friendly.

"Ben?" she managed to speak. He didn't move. "Ben!?" She said even louder. She tried to shake him awake but nothing happened. "Oh!" she remembered she'd packed water, if there was any left she could try to use it to wake him up. As she was about to reach her bag, a forceful jolt pulled her back towards him. His eyes were wide open, and his arm was out to grasp hold of her. As soon as he saw who it was, he let go. They both said nothing, just a blank stare into one another's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke strongly. But before he could say anything else, he jolted back in pain. He looked down at his chest to see the gaping wound in his abdomen. His face was pale and almost purple from the freezing cold, but he seemed to not be focused on the pain.

"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?!" she shot back. He was quiet for a minute.

"Rey," he said. He looked straight at her.

She wanted to help him but was cautious of his intent.

"Wh- What happened to you?" she said. But again, no answer. He just gulped and continued to stare at her darkly. "Fine."

She had no idea what to do. If he wasn't going to answer her, she wasn't sure if she was able to help him. "What happened to you!?" she repeated. This time he answered,

"I….. can't…" he paused. "I can't remember."

Rey looked around cautiously.

"Let me help you," she said. "I can take you back to the sauna and nurture the wounds…"

This seemed like the only option, she couldn't just leave him here, neither did she have any contact with anybody else to help.

Kylo didn't answer, he just turned his head slightly… before passing out once again. "Looks like I don't have a choice, then."

She struggled to lift him off the snow covered slate, careful not to touch any wounds. She took him under the arms and carefully threw his weight over her shoulder. Surprisingly, he wasn't as heavy as she had assumed. She managed to position his cloak back into place and then began to walk. It's not too hard to carry him, she thought as she picked up her bag of belongings and continuing ahead. She noticed his head rested peacefully on her shoulder, and his hair purteraded onto her neck and face. She blew a strand of raven black hair out of her eye, and noticed that somehow, his hair was still as soft and shiny as it ever was. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Slightly annoyed, she sighed.

By the time she had exited the forest, an hour must've passed. The walk back was even more excruciating than the walk to. She has never in a million years expected to be carrying someone who was supposed to be her enemy on her back. Her thoughts raddled with unanswered questions. Why is he here? How did he get so injured? What even happened? Thinking of the night before, the scream she had heard, the pain she had felt, he must have gotten himself in some kind of predicament. No time to think, she thought.

It was about midday by the time Rey had entered into eyeshot of the hut, and she was instantly relieved. As she entered, the warmth of the fire hit her like a bullet. The transition from the damp cold into the sauna heats was intense, and she was quite happy with it. She set Kylo down on the sofa that sat in the middle of the main room and shelved him with a thin blanket. She sat next to him, careful not to get to close. Her eyes locked onto his face, cold and bitter as it was most of the time. The only time she could recall him looking vulnerable was back on Anch To, when they had touched hands. Though it was only a few weeks ago, it felt like forever since that moment. Sometimes she would spend time analyzing what had happened then, trying to understand it better.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Rey sat up and began to regain her sense. She didn't exactly know what to do with Kylo. She herself was nervous to what he would do once he awoke again.

The best I can do is set up the sauna, she thought. I will of course have to tend to his wounds, (much to her dismay). She grabbed a couple of towels and headed into the sauna. As she worked, she thought of all the memories the two had shared. Thinking of it made her feel sick. Things had settled down after the Rebel Alliance had made its escape from Crait, no more forcebonds, she had barely sensed Kylo at all since they'd last exchanged glances. She couldn't help but feel disappointed in his decision to stay on the dark side. She had been sure he would turn to the light, considering Snoke was dead, he didn't have anything left to stay for. It was all baffling.

Rey was startled to hear a faint creak of the floorboards in the other room. She quickly and calmly entered to find Kylo had awakened. He didn't say anything. He was grasping the area where he'd been wounded, and seemed to not have notice her presence. Rey kept quiet. It was unlikely Kylo would be able to attack her or make an escape in his conditions. She could see the pain in his facial expression, bold and clear. Kylo took a second to scan his surrounding, and then looked to Rey. His face automatically morphed into a scowl.

"I can help you," Rey said taking notice of him. "I have the sauna ready for you, I can tend to your wounds."

Kylo scoffed weakly.

"And why would you want to help me?" he shot back angrily.

Rey rolled her eyes at his defense. His anger had become annoying at this point.

"Because you're injured." she replied.

"Why don't you just leave me, to die?" he said, and to this she kept quiet.

He sat perched on the couch unable to move, and still grasping the bloodied wound.

"You need my he-"

"No, I don't."

She scowled. It was as if he wanted to die. And Rey, being a Jedi was against letting that happen. No matter who he was.

"Ben," she started. "Please."

Kylo looked down as if he were deciding an answer. Then he looked back at Rey.

"Fine." he finally said.

Rey helped him to the other room where the sauna was. She felt as if she could feel his pain from the wounds surge through her as she did.


End file.
